Aqua The Hedgehog 1- The Chosen Ones
by AquaH3dgi3
Summary: In a land of beauty and peace lives a queen and her newborns in a world all its own. They seem to have a happy and peaceful life ahead of them with each other in their hearts, but little do they know of the evil that lurkes the closest to their hearts. (i am bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1- New Beginnings

Chapter 1: New beginnings

The air is still, yet calming. The palace is quiet, except for one room. The very room were the next saviors were born. Three baby girls, now princesses, wailed for there mother, the queen of planet Icetone, Layla. She had long violet hair and fur with small curls here and there. Here eyes were a playfull yellow that danced as she looked at her three newborns. As she cradled the first of the three, she noticed a strange black mark fading from her arm. She brushed this thought past her as she looked into the small hedgehog's emerald green eyes. The child had light blue fur and hair with a small bang in the front. As the child squirmed in her arms, her hand started to glow and a strange substance appeared over her hand. It looked almost water like. In a second, it vanished." Aquamarine. It's a perfect name," said Layla as she smiled with delight. Her best friend, and nurse, Blaze the Cat, was standing close, also smiling while holding the second girl, a green curly-haired hedgehog with bright purple eyes and a sweet and kind giggle. As she looked around, the infant saw a dead-looking plant. She cried to be taken to it, and with Blaze doing so, the child touched the plant and it instantly was brought to life with many rainbowish colors. " I'm gonna call you Ivianna Lilycia" the fiery princess said making Ivy giggle more. Another nurse, a tall lanky black cat, was holding the last child, with deep violet colored fur and hair like her mother's. Her eyes had a fierce crimson red and her gaze was as evil as a snake. A very dark ora was forming around her and then vanished. Everyone looked at each other and said "Vipress," deciding that that was a suitable name. On both Ivy's arm and Viper's arm were black markings which were very hard to make out, due to the fact that they were fading. Again, it was overlooked. All seemed peaceful, but just over the horizon lurked a great evil that the universe has never seen before.


	2. Chapter 2- Queen Galaxia

Chapter 2-Queen Galaxia

About 5 years had past and the once tiny infants were now toddler princesses. With the pickiness of the three girls, Layla needed a quiet spot to find peace and tranquility. She would usually go up to the highest balcony and look upon her kingdom. But one day, the beautiful view that flew past the horizon, was now in flames, ensuring that no one was to escape. She knew who had started them. An evil sorceress that went by the name of Queen Galaxia. Her powers far surpassed that of Layla's, and her heart was set out on taking over the last planet in the Numaliec Galaxy. Layla had sent her best and most beloved guard(and also known as the king), Sonic The Hedgehog, a few days ago and hasn't seen him since. As Layla looked over the balcony, a single tear rolled down her face, and in her mind wishing that her husband would be safe. " Momma are you crying" came a soft voice behind her. Layla swiftly turned around and to her surprise, it was Aquamarine. "Aquamarine... how did you find me?" " I sometimes come her to get away from the noise." Layla sighed. Her mind was now on her daughter's eyes, which were now glassy, filling with tears. "Father is fighting again, isn't he?" Layla could only look to the skies, not wanting to tell her the truth. Just then, Aquamarine fell to her knees, her hands covering her tearfilled face. "Why...why does he have to fight?! Why can't he just stay here with us and... and..." Her words were silenced by a finger being placed on her lips. Layla then pulled Aqua close to her in a very warm and loving hug while gently stroking her hair. "Shhh... it's gonna be alright. Your father will come back soon. I promise." Just then Ivianna stepped in. " That's right! And when he comes back, we'll be a family again! Right now he's just protecting us." Ivianna gave a small shiver as she felt the dark presence of her sister, Vipress, as she, too, stepped onto the balcony. "Right... he's "protecting" us. But from what? Oh, wait, don't tell me. The evil sorceress Queen Galaxia. Please, I could take her on with my eyes closed. What father is really doing is just putting up an act just to get away from us!" "That's enough Viper. You know that's not true." "Yes it is! He doesn't care about us! And i don't care about him! I HOPE QUEEN GALAXIA KILLS HIM!" At that moment, Layla snapped. She took her hand and slapped Viper hard across the face. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN IN YOUR LIFE YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD! IF YOU WERE IN HIS SHOES, YOU WOULD BE GLAD TO HAVE A LIFE AND TO HAVE A FAMILY THAT HOPES AND WISHES THAT YOU WOULD COME HOME SAFELY! IF YOU EVEN TRIED TO LIFT A FINGER TO GALAXIA, YOU WOULD BE DEAD!" Viper just watched her enraged mother as she backed away from her and slammed the door to her room. The other girls just sat there silent. Soon, the second sun went down and night was blanketed over the kingdom. Seemingly peaceful, a dark presence lurked around the castle. A wicked smile crossed her face as she made her way to the room she was looking for.


	3. Chapter 3- The Offering

Chapter 3- The Offering

Queen Layla layed still in her sleep, but was soon awakened by a very strong dark presence. " Who's there?!" A small chuckle was heard at the foot of the bed. " You don't even remember me?" said the mysterious figure. She then stepped around the bed so that Layla could get a good look at her. She had the same color fur and hair as Layla, but with black streaks. Her eyes were a fierce red. She wore a long black dress that was tatteres at the bottom. Layla just stared at her with mixed emotions. Finally she spoke. " Hello...big sister Galaxia" "Hehehe. I see that you've dyed you're hair to conceal you black streaks. You almost look like a goodie-goodie. But you're not, because you've gained their trust and now you're going to help me destroy them." " I'll never help someone as evil as you!" " Ah but you will, For it is you're destiny. You and i Have the same evil flowing in our viens. And don't tell me otherwise because it is also in your daughter's. Viper, is it? My, my. She has quite a bit of evil in her. I could use that. Hmph... tell you what. I'll take Vipress in exchange for your little bit of safety. And if you don't give her to me... the planet is destroyed." Layla sat there, fearstrucken. The whole planet for some mear child? Even though she was stubborn and bad, she was her daughter. " Why do you want just her?" "I need her because she's going to help me rule the entire universe!" Layla then knew that in order to save her daughter's, she would have to give Vipress up." Fine. Take her and leave!" And on that note, Galaxia went into Vipress' room, put her under a spell so she wouldn't wake up, and went back to tell Layla something. " Oh and one other thing. I'll be coming back to take the other two in 1 year." She created a dark portal and left. Once again, Layla was in tears. She never thought it would come to this. Now the only way to save Aquamarine and Ivianna was to send them away to somewhere safe. She would send them to Earth. She knew that she would perish, but she would die any day to save her children, like any mother should.


	4. Chapter 4- Escape Is Now An Option

Chapter 4- Escape Is Now An Option!

Another year has passed since that dreadful encounter with Galaxia. Aqua and Ivy were sitting in there room having a tea party when their mother, Queen Layla, barged in panting. "Girls... it's time. You know... what to do." The girls nodded in response and headed over to their walk-in closet. They came back out with suitcases, each personalized to one's likings (Aqua's having blue and white swirls with raindrops and Ivy's having green and brown swirls with pink, yellow, and white flowers). They headed down the corridor, only to be halted by dark guard spirits. "Mother, what do we do?" asked Aqua. "Go take the northern stairway to the meadow and cross to the ship. I will meet you there. Whatever you do, don't look back! Keep going to the ship!" With that, the two young hedgehogs ran towards the stairs, dodging anything that randomly fell, as the castle was falling apart. As they passed through the gates to the meadow, the hallway leading back to the stairs collapsed. "Aahhh!" "Keep running! We're almost there!" said Aqua, now worried if their mother was all right. A few minutes later, they arrived at a strange looking ship. There were no buttons on the outside, nor was there a handle to a door. As a matter of fact, there was no door! Aqua felt around for a secret button and finally found one. A large hole desinigrated in the tiny ship. Aqua stepped inside and couldn't believe her eyes. It wasn't tiny, but in fact very large. it looked like it could fit five houses in it. To her right was a big monitor and a control panel with lots of buttons. While Aqua tried to figure out how to work the ship, Ivy still struggled to put the last suitcase on board. When she finally did, she turned around to see a big army of dark creatures marching towards the ship. "Aqua! Aqua! Aqua!" "Not now Ivy. I'm trying to figure out how to start this thing." "Well you might wanna try harder! Evil creeps at 9 o'clock!" She pointed out the window to the mass of black and purple swarming towards them. Just then Aqua started mashing random buttons in a desperate attempt to start the ship. Finally, press the last available button, the ship starts up. The hole that let them in vanished and on the screen displayed "**AUTOPILOT ENGAGED-DESTINATION:EARTH." **The ship left the ground without warning, causing the girls to loose balance and topple over. Soon after leaving the atmosphere, Ivy stood up to look out the window. The planet was just barley visible. Then, in an instant, their former home, was blow to bits and pieces. Ivy stood there in shock, tears rolling down her face. Not only was her home gone, but her friends and family were gone. Everything she loved and cared about was gone. "No...no...no, no, no...NOOOOOOOO!" she shrieked. She dropped to the floor and cried. Aqua rushed over to comfort her sister. She drew her close in her arms and softly stroked her hair. She let her cry and cry until she fell asleep. Then Aqua let herself cry. She didn't want her sister, or anyone, to see her cry. To her, it showed weakness. Soon they were asleep. Nine years awaited them in that ship to Earth and all that was important right now was getting there safely.


	5. Chapter 5- Training In Space

Chapter 5-Training in Space Space is a very dull and boring place, and nine years in space will drive anyone mad. But there is hope for our two space-bound princesses. As Ivy woke up, a familiar smell filled her lungs-fish. She got up and looked around. She was in a well organized room with furniture and such. She then noticed that she was laying in a green and yellow sheeted bed. She got up and followed the smell to a kitchen-like room. There were pots and pans spewed about and seasonings everywhere. Ivy assumed that Aqua tried to cook. She left the kitchen and entered another room. She saw Aqua in front of the TV messing with wires and such, trying to get the TV to work. After fixing the TV and putting back the wires, Ivy spoke up. "Hello, Aqua. Did you...?" "Carry you off to bed, tuck you in, make something to eat, and fix the TV?" "Yea, that." "Yes I did. Want some fish?" Ivy knew that Aqua was still learning how to cook, but she couldn't turn down an opportunity to eat something. She was hungry. After eating, the two went exploring the ship. There were so many rooms they didn't know where to start. They made there way to a white door with strange looking marks. "I've seen those marks before." "Yea, so have I, Aqua." Just then, a black mark showed up on Aqua's left arm and Ivy's right arm. They were the exact same marks as the ones on the door. Aqua's had black swirls that looked like water and Ivy's black swirls looked like a strange flower. The two knew that they had to go in that room. when they looked around, they saw that the room was empty, except for the big monitor on the left wall and a few buttons. Ivy continued to look around while Aqua made her way to the buttons below the monitor. On one of the buttons was a note that said "_Press Me!"_ Aqua did what the note said and pressed the button. The screen on the monitor lit up and started to play a video message. Their mother, Queen Layla and King Sonic were sitting on the couch. "Hello, Aquamarine dear. Hello Ivianna. Judging by this message playing, you're safe. Thank the spirits." "Hey girls! I really miss ya. I know that I've been really busy and all but...well..." "Before your father makes a fool of himself, I'm going to step in. As you may know, you are on a nine year coarse to Earth, where your father grew up most of his life. It was a very pleasant place, right dear?" asked Layla. "Ya. It was awesome. I had a blast with my pals Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, Cream... (after a while of saying names)... and my best bud was Shadow the Hedgehog. He was rough on the outside, but on the inside, he was pretty cool. Got me out of trouble a lot, too. Hehehe." chuckled Sonic. Layla laughed too, but then her face turned serious. "But, there were many dangers on Earth, too. So, the best thing to do to help you protect yourselves is to teach you to learn how to fight." Just then, several robots came out of the walls with deadly weapons and they all were headed towards them! "Since you are at a disadvantage, you will need your own weapons." A few weapons appeared on the wall-a blue gem encrusted sword, an emerald encrusted bow and arrow, and other common weapons. "Choose your weapon and keep attacking. You'll get the hang of it." said Sonic. The monitor shut off and the robots advanced forward. "I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE A SWORD!" exclaimed Aqua. Ivy tried to shoot the arrow and it backfired at her face. "Owww!" The screen clicked back on. "Here's a hint girls, remember your music lessons. Shooting the bow and arrow is just like playing a harp and the bass. Using the sword is like playing the violin." Then, the screen turned off again. The girls moved there weapons as though they were playing the real instruments. After all of the robots were destroyed, they continued training everyday for nine years. 


	6. Chapter 6- Our New Home, Earth

Chapter 6- Our New Home, Earth

After nine long years of training, eating, sleeping, and all other means of life inside of that spaceship, Aquamarine and Ivianna prepare for their landing at their destination. As Ivy starts to pack more suitcases, Aqua starts to gaze and wonder about things. "Hey sis, do you think that Earth will be like... home?" "I hope so. Because if it's not, then I'm not sure how I'll adjust." "You know how we used to have six moons and two suns? Well dad said that there's only one moon and one sun." "What?! Then how am I suppose to know when noon is when there's no second moon?!" exclaimed Ivy. "Dad said that they use "clocks" to tell the time of day. And they have FOUR seasons instead of three!" "Then how am I suppose to celebrate my Day of Awakening?" "They call them birthdays, and they use "months" and "days" to find them. Trust me. Even though it's complicated, we'll figure it out." Ivy nodes in agreement. Aqua then gets up to look out the window into space and wander back into her thoughts. She then spots a blue and green planet with white swirls on it. "Ivianna! Come take a look!" Ivy put down her drawings of her garden flowers from home and rushed over to the window. "Oh, it's so pretty..." As they gazed out into space, Aqua remembered that she had a picture of Earth that her father gave her when she was little. "Ivy, take a look at the picture and then at the planet." "*gasp* That means that this planet is Earth!" Aqua nodded. They then started to jump up and down in excitement. Finally, after nine long years in space, they've finally reached Earth. Once they entered the atmosphere, the ship programed itself for the landing sequence. When they landed, there was a slight thud. Ivy opened the wall door and breathed in the fresh air and looked and the beautiful sights and listened to the wonderful sounds. It was almost breath taking. "So this is Earth. It does remind me of home somehow." Now homebound, new adventures will be waiting for the princesses, and so will new trouble.


	7. Chapter 7- Wolves Are Sneaky

Chapter 7- Wolves Are Sneaky

As Aqua and Ivy venture into the wooded area of which they landed, Aqua was suddenly curious about her surroundings. "Wow, look at these tall, pointy-sticking things in the dirt. What do you suppose they are Ivianna?" "Well, it looks like a plant of some sort. I can most of the time tell if it's a plant or not. I sense that it's a tree. I don't know why I can sense these things... I just can." Aqua stood looking puzzled at her sister. "What? You got to be kidding me! These can't be trees. Trees are golden with white leaves made of crystal in the shapes of tears. These things are an ugly brownish-grey and have dark green needle-like leaves. These are not leaves." "I'm telling you, these are trees! Of course they don't look like the ones on our planet. This is Earth! Remember?" "Yea." The two, unaware of where they were walking, stumbled upon a log cabin. "Ivy, I think this is what these people call "a house." "It's very small." "I'm going to go take a look at it." Aqua walked over to the window and looked inside the house. There was no one to be found in it. "I don't see anyone." Ivy picks up both suitcases and heads inside the cabin. Inside, there was a still hotly lit fire going in the fireplace, a bear skin rug, a comfortable blue chair, and a king sized bed with a night stand. "Aqua, are you sure it is safe here? Whoever lived here previously, just recently left. A fire is still going. Aqua?" Ivianna turned around, only to find Aqua laid out on the bed sleeping heavily. "Oh my. And she used to call me lazy. Oh well. I guess I, too, will have to get some sleep. I will do a lot of exploring tomorrow and I'm going to need a lot of energy. But I will keep this next to me to be safe." She pulls out a green bow and arrow with many greenish gemstones encrusting it. In the center of the bow, there was an emerald in the shape of a leaf; the same emerald that sealed her powers when she was a little girl. She still does not know of her powers and will not know until the future. For now, it is just a plain old gemstone. Ivy lays down on the bed and slept, still clutching the bow and arrow. Later in the night, she awoke to strange sounds across the dark room. A female wolf in all black attire and a black hat was rummaging in their suitcases and mumbling things to a younger wolf girl in the same outfit. "Mocha, get over here and help me stuff this stuff in the sack! If we don't hurry, those aliens could wake up. If I get caught, I don't get paid!" said the older wolf. "But Cocoa, this is wrong. We should just greet them with a smile and ask them nicely for their stuff so we could give them the boss' stuff." "Oh sure. Then they can kill us and eat our corpses! Gosh, sometimes I don't think you're my sister. Our family has a great reputation of successful thieves. We are NOT going to be the laughing stock of the entire pack and I am NOT loosing my job! Then how will I provide for you since you want to go to "school" with other outsiders?! Mother of chaos, we are already a disgrace to the pack. How much lower do you want us to sink?" "Hey! What do you think you're doing with our stuff?" demanded Ivy, whilst drawing her bow and arrow. The older wolf, named Cocoa, stood, having a devious smirk on her face. " Oh, I'm sorry. Is this your stuff? I thought it was mine. My mistake." " Your mistake, indeed, thief. Now, drop the bag and put your hands..." Before Ivy could even finish her sentence. The young one, named Mocha, grabbed the bags and jumped out of a window, which was obviously pried open for entry. When she landed, she turned around, stuck out her tongue and pulled down an eyelid. " Nana-nananaaa! Catch me if you can!" She then escaped into the dark forest. " Hey! Get back here!" Cocoa took that chance to knock Ivy off her balance with a low spin kick. "Ahhhh-!" squealed Ivy as she hit the floor with a thud. "Hey you!" Cocoa turned and ducked just in time to avoid a sword being swung at her. She then punched Aqua, who was the one who had swung the sword, and her hat fell off. Aqua lost her balance and fell. Cocoa the picked up her robber's hat off the floor and put it back on her brown and slightly curly hair. Her jagged zigzag bang still pocked out a little. " Like my lil' sister said, you're gonna have to catch us to get your stuff back." After that, she, too, jumped out the window into the night. Aqua then stood up and and helped up her sister. They were furious. Just as they arrived at there new home, they get robbed. Princesses getting robbed? How crazy is that? Wolves are sneaky. They looked out of the window and prepared to have their vengeful chase to get their stuff back.


	8. Chapter 8- Thieves Or Friends?

Chapter 8-Theives or Friends?

As the two, now enraged, princesses set out to find the thieves who stole their belongings, two more mysterious figures enter the house shortly after their departure. A young girl, around the age of 15 walked around the cabin. She had long brown hair and blue eyes with a blue shirt and jeans. She was accompanied with another girl with long curly brown hair and green eyes with a green shirt and jeans. The two were identical, yet could be told apart from one another if you had the right eye. They could easily be described as twin sisters. The girl with the green attire turned toward her sister with a concerned look upon her face. "Roxy, are you sure it's okay to mess with those aliens' stuff? They could be dangerous and have weapons. What if they come back and try to kill us?!" spoke the green attired girl. A grin popped on the other girl, who her sister addressed her as Roxy. She snickered at her sister's troubled emotions. "Roxanna, don't worry so much! Trust me, they are gentle people, NOT aliens. When I was out earlier, I got a good look at them. They look just like Sonic The Hedgehog, you know, from dad's stories! I have a feeling they're here to help." " Roxy... you know that dad's stories are... just stories..." sighed the green attired girl, otherwise know as Roxanna. " I known. But it's always fun to pretend they're real! Anyway, let's continue putting these clothes in here. Do you think they will be able to fit these old clothes of ours?" "I don't know and, not to be rude, I don't care! I just wanna get out of here before they come back!" exclaimed Roxanna. "I told you, they're friendly!" "HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" The twins turned around to find that Aqua was standing a few feet behind them with Mocha and Cocoa tied in ropes on the floor and Ivy standing next to them hold a brown sack, supposedly holding their stolen belongings. "W-wha..." stammered Roxy. " Are you two with them?" asked Aqua, who seemed angered, yet calm. "S-sorry boss. We tried to give you enough time to finish your plan, but... they were too... fast, like in the legend..." Mocha said shyly with a bit of disappointment in her voice. Aqua and Ivy hadn't really taken a good look at the twins, so when they took their gaze off of the wolf thieves and onto Roxy and Roxanna, their eyes widened and their mouths dropped in astonishment of what was in front of them. Aqua and Roxy looked at each other in amazement. Besides the different species and hair color, the two looked just alike. The same could be said about Ivianna and Roxanna. There was silence in the room for several moments until finally someone spoke up. "Ahem. I am sorry about my acquaintances over there. They mean no harm, nor do we. My name in Roxanna Thorndike and this is my sister-" "Hi! I'm Roxy Thorndike! Welcome to Earth. What's your names?" interrupted Roxy. "I'm pri- (I shouldn't tell them I'm a princess just yet...) I'm Aquamarine Pacifia III, but Aqua is a simpler name that I go by. Over there is my sister, Ivianna Lilycia, but she prefers Ivy. But back to the matter at hand- Why were you snooping around in our home? Do you work for these thieves?" "Hey, us "thieves" have names!" shouted Cocoa. "You are in no position to talk after trying to steal our stuff, so I suggest you be quiet." threatened Ivy, for once being mean. "No, no. You've got it all wrong! They work for us. We instructed them to just distract you and get you out of the house long enough so we could surprise you with new clothes. They WERE NOT ordered to steal! I'm really sorry. We really didn't mean any harm." "We accept your apology. I realize you were just trying to do a good deed. Maybe we... could be... friends?" "Oh yea! Cool!" said Roxy with joy. Then Roxanna chimed in, "That would be nice." "Alright then, it's settled. Ivy you can let them go now." "They already untied themselves and escaped." Both Roxy and Roxanna face palmed. "Oh well. They're fire anyway!" yelled Roxy, knowing that they were right outside the window listening. Everybody started laughing and soon got ready for a night full of questions about one another's lives. Everyone had found something that night... they found friends.


	9. Chapter 9- Legends Are Not All They Seem

Chapter 9- Legends Are Not All They Seem...

Aqua and Ivy were fascinated by all the questions that the Thorndike twins- Roxy and Roxanna- had to ask them about their life before they arrived at Earth, before the chaos and the pandemonium, when there lives where simple, and questions about Roxy and Roxanna and their lives on Earth. All night, question after question, answer after answer, back and forth, until one question was a question too much. "Ok, ok, ok. This is the LAST question!" exclaimed Aqua. "That's what you said a million questions ago!" complained her twin counterpart Ivy with a groggy voice. She was the only one trying to sleep. "It's fine. Ask away." "Thanks Roxy. Alright, this pertains to earlier when those thieves, I mean wolves, were tied up. I slightly over heard one of them mention something about "the legendary hedgehog" and "the blue blur's daughter is just as swift as the fastest thing alive himself." What do you think they meant by that? It had me a bit concerned." "Oh, that's easy! Some call him the Blue Blur, or the fastest thing alive, or something like that. But from what my dad tells me, he was the best thing to ever happen to this world, and a countless number of others. He was my dad's best friend... and my inspiration to help those in need and fight for freedom." "W-who is he?" Aqua stuttered with a slight fear. Roxy laughed a bit a this. "Well, it's the awesome and famous Sonic the Hedgehog!" "DID YOU JUST SAY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG?!" exclaimed Aqua and Ivy in unison. "Yea. Now, don't get me wrong, but by you two's reactions, I'd say you knew him or something." The sisters of water and earth sat silent for a few moments. "Sonic was a hero for us a few years before we were born, but then... something happened. A strange woman, who went by the name Princess Layla, came to Earth in search of help." Roxanna then decided to chime in on this conversation. "She claimed to have been threatened by an evil sorceress named Galaxia. That sorceress had terrorized many worlds before Layla's and she needed to be stopped." "Sonic agreed to help put a stop to this evil threat. He knew in his heart that it was the right choice, but in return... he left behind everything- his friends, his home, his life..." "Dad said he never saw him again after that day. He was devastated." "It left a hole in his heart." said Roxy, as tears rolled down her face. "You know, sometimes I think that Sonic was just being selfish when he left. I bet he never even thought about what or who he was leaving behind or who he would be hurting when he did. Just selfi-" "Stop it." "Wha- huh? Aqua, what's wrong?" asked Roxanna and Roxy. "STOP IT ALL! These lies! JUST STOP! He never meant to hurt ANYONE! He had to do what he thought was right! My mother needed him with all her heart, and he... he couldn't have just said NO! So many people would have died, not just on that planet but other like it! HOW CAN YOU CALL HIS ACTIONS SELFISH?! He loved everyone and everything... just like he loved my mother and me and my sisters... and now he's gone... they're all gone!" Wisps of energy surrounded Aqua and she sat on her knees and cried her heart out over the loss of her father. Roxy and Ivy sat stunned at her words and actions, but soon went over to her and comforted her with hugs. After several minutes of crying, Aqua finally calmed down enough to talk again. "That 'legendary' hedgehog that you speak of... that is... my father."


	10. Chapter 10- Powers

Both sets of twins sat in the silenced room, unable to say a word. The truth about Aqua and Ivy's father, Sonic the Hedgehog, was revealed. The hero who was once Earth's greatest miricale was now presumed to be dead. No one wanted to say anything. They stayed up all night sitting next to each other in silence, until dawn caused their voices to be heard. "Aqua... Ivy. I'm sorry... for your loss. I didn't mean to afend you with what i had said. your father meant a lot to my family, and it was just so... so heart breaking for him to leave my father without saying goodbye. But now... now i understand that you feel the same way. He didn't get to tell you goodbye, either... did he?" Aqua and Ivy slowly shook their heads. "Well, that's ok. Even though you may have lost family, you got something that will be very hard to lose- friendship." Roxanna soon chimed in at the sound of her 2nd favorite word. "Yea, that's right. from now on, you got us!" Aqua stared stunned, lost for words. No one was ever this kind towards her. People would usaully say things like 'it's okay princess' yet these girls didn't. They spoke their minds directly towards her. (Maybe I'll give up being a princess...) Roxy and Roxanna pulled the two hedgehogs tight into a warm and loving hug. "Hey, we have one more question- do you have any super powers?" "Well, kind of. I can control any form of water." "And I have the power over nature." "Wow that's so cool! I love water! I used to surf, then it got too easy, so then I started ice skating, but that was easy too! water is so cool!" "I love flowers and everything about nature! It's so calm and beautiful. Do you think you can show me your powers, Ivy?" "Yea Aqua, can you show me yours too?!" the Thorndike twins pleaded. Aqua was too cool to say no and Ivy was too nice to say no. "Alright. We'll show you." "YAY! Ok, you stay right there while we go change our clothes." The two of them ran out of the door, leaving the blue and green duo in the cabin. "Ivy, why didn't you tell them?" "I thought you were gonna tell them!" Ashammedness filled Ivy's face as she looked at her older sister. "Don't worry about it lil' sis. I'll tell 'em whem they get back. In the mean time, we should take a shower and change our clothes." The two walked to the dresser and grabbed some clothing items that they thought they could fit. About an hour later, the Thorndike twins re-entered the house with there usual colored outfits. Roxy had on a blue strapless shirt where it gathered at the bust and some jeans with a purple belt only attached to one belt loop, causing it to hang off slanted onto her other hip. Her long, straight hair was tied in a high ponytail. Roxanna was wearing a light green tank top with a pink flower on it and a short sleeved green crop jacked and a yellow skirt and a necklace with a yellow flower. Her medium lengthed, curly hair was tied in a low ponytail. Aqua had on a one sleeve blue shirt with sparkles on it and blue jeans, with her light blue hair tied in a low ponytail and Ivy had on a light green t-shirt with khaki shorts and her light green, curly hair was tied in a high ponytail. "Alright, girls we're ready to see your awsome powers!" said Roxy. Aqua looked a little uneasy. She didn't know how to tell her new friends that she and her sister didn't now how to use there powers. She inhailed deeply. "Roxy, Roxanna. I have something to tell you... about me and Ivy's powers. We really don't know how to use them. Our mother had told us that when we were born, she sealed our powers in gemstones that came from our planet. Ever since we can remember, we can't use our powers." Aqua and Ivy waited for a scowling, but instead, the girls had a sincere smile upon their faces. "Well that's alright. We can take you to someone who can help you unlock your hidden potential. Hold on while I call him." Roxanna went over and picked up a green cell phone with a rose printed on it. She dialed some numbers and put the phone to her ear. After several rings, no one answered. "Oh, well. I guess they're in the city. Roxy, are you up to another trip there?" "Always. Aqua, Ivy, we're gonna have to walk to your new "teacher" in the city, okay?" Aqua and Ivy looked a bit puzzeled, but nodded in agreeance. The four girls set out the door to the center of the city to find this mysterious teacher.


	11. Chapter 11- Shadow Teachers

After a few hours of running through the city, the group of girls finally made it to there destination. It was a large hill with a tree on it where you can get a good view of the city. Near the tree were 2 hedgehogs sitting in the grass staring at the city. "There they are Aqua and Ivy. Your new teachers. Come on." Aqua and Ivy followed the twins toward the strangers. At a closer look, there was a female and a male sitting in the grass. The girl hedgehog had pink fur with red streaks. Some of her quills laid down, creating a short haired look, but other quills stood up at angles to the back. Her eyes were emerald green and large. She wore a black and red shirt that came around her neck, and stopped at her navel. She wore a black and red mini skirt with a red tribal symbol on it. Her boots were red with a white stripe down the middle and a gold ring-like band at the seam. Sitting beside her was a black and red male hedgehog with 2 large quills slicked back and 4 quills that slicked back, then spiked up, with a red streak down each of them. He had menacing crimson red eyes with red bands around them. On his chest was white, fluffy chest fur. He wore black, white, and red hover skates with the same gold band as the girls around the cuffs of his shoes. "Shaaaaaaadoooooooow! Guess who stopped by to see you~" cooed Roxy in a taunting way. The male hedgehog, known as Shadow, turned and grimaced at Roxy's comment. "Roxy... I forgot you were alive... Shouldn't you be sliced to bits by that trap, er, present I left for you?" Roxy only laughed. "Don't think you can get rid of me that easily. Remember, I learned martial arts from my dad, who learned it from his butler. I had to be prepared when he said you were suppose to babysit me and Roxanna. Oh and by the way, great job at that." "If you're smart enough to weasel your way past my traps, then you can take care of yourself. I have other things to tend to." "Oh, like sitting at the top of this hill trying to sort out your memories of Maria? Hmmm, what will your wife think of this?" Meanwhile, Roxanna and the female hedgehog where having a nice, confusing conversation. "Oh, J' Amy, I missed you. How have you been?" "Oh I am really good, Roxanna. My dad has been taking me sightseeing every week! The sights and sounds of the city, the food, the cute boys. *sigh*, it's just so romantic!" Roxanna looked a bit puzzled. Her friend J' Amy was always a love stricken girl and loved looking around for a boy of her dreams, but she never really had time to go anywhere, especially with her father, Shadow the Hedgehog. "J' Amy, how is it that you have all this free time to do this stuff with your dad? Doesn't he have to stay at work?" "Nope! Not anymore. He got fired from G.U.N. Then my mom got hired in his place. She's always planting and talking about her mushy memories with her childhood crush Sonic, I never knew she had a rebel streak. Oh, by the way, she'll be sending over some carnations for your garden next week." "Yea, then I'll be one step closer to having every type of flower in North America in my garden!" The twin girls continued to talk, completely forgetting about Aqua and Ivy. "Roxy, who's the cotton candy and the green grape?" "Roxanna, who are those girls over there? They're not trying to steal the cute boys in the city, are they?! Cuz they're all MINE!" "Well, Shadow, don't be mad, but... they..." "Whoa, J' Amy! You got it all wrong! They're not even from here! They..." "... came from another planet far from here and..."... are the daughters of... "Sonic" "the" "Hedgehog." Shadow and J' Amy's eyes opened wide in shock. "WHAT?" exclaimed both of them. "Roxy, I told you a million times I don't like jokes! That faker died after he left this world, so he couldn't have had any children!" "Oh my gosh... THAT"S AWSOME! Why didn't you tell me this from the beginning?" "I dunno. Anyway, they need someone to help them relearn their powers, and, well... you fit the description." "Shadow, only you think Sonic died. those are his daughters. They need your knowledge of how to use their powers." "And what if I refuse to help?" A devious smirk crept upon the blue girl's face. "Because if you don't, I'll tell Amy that you were hangin' with Rouge again at the night club... again." "Grrr... fine, I'll help faker's kids, but they better be able to handle a beating." The two hedgehogs, along with the twins, walked back over to Aqua and Ivy, who were slightly preoccupied by the grass. To them, it was fascinating, for on their home world, the grass was white and orange. "Aqua, Ivy, this is Shadow the Hedgehog and J" Amy Rose. They will be your teachers. Now, if you'll excuse us, Roxanna and I shall sit and watch from a safe distance." The Thorndike twins make a mad dash toward the tree further back behind them. Aqua and Ivy prepared themselves for what's to come. Who knows the outcome of this training?


	12. Chapter 12- Training With the Shadows

Shadow the Hedgehog and his daughter J' Amy Rose were all set to teach Aqua and Ivy to use their powers. Shadow paired off with Aqua and J' Amy with Ivy. I, the narrator, shall give you the commentary of what happens. ^^

Lesson in Defense and Attack

_**J' Amy VS. Ivy**_

J' Amy- Alright, Ivy. We're going to start with defense. Now, close your eyes. Concentrate on the energy inside you. Try to pull it out like the rotten weed that it is!

Ivy- I... hate... weeds! *hands start glowing* Hya! *shoots the energy from her hands at the ground and several vines sprout up in a very dry spot of dirt* Yay! I did it!

J' Amy- Good job, flower girl. Now try to make a wall from those vines. Make it strong, too.

Ivy- *lifts her hands in the air, causing the vines to grow and tangle together, forming a wall of vines* Alright, now what, J' Amy?

J' Amy- Now... *a big double sided axe appears in her hand* I see how it stands up to my Piko Piko Double Axe! *charges toward the vine wall and strikes it with one end of the axe, leaving a large slash mark* Ha! You call that strong?!

Ivy- *covers mouth and points to the wall (which is currently fixing the slash)*

J' Amy- Wha~ NO! My axe! *axe starts to crack, then breaks* How did... but why... this was my best and strongest axe! DADDY! My axe is broken! Come fix it! Oh, he's ignoring me... again. Oh, well. Time to fight! *a red, yellow, and black gun appears in her right hand* Say hello to the Piko Piko Blaster! *starts shooting at J' Amy*

Ivy- EEP! *gets nicked in the left arm, then starts running* Owie, owie, owie! Thorn Whip! *a large green whip with thorns covering it appears* *throws the tip of it around the gun and pulls, knocking it out of J' Amy's hand*

J' Amy- Aw man! You cut me!

Ivy- You shot me in the arm! *looks at the wound healing itself* Come her, J' Amy.

J' Amy- *cautiously walks over* W- what?

Ivy- *wraps her hands around J' Amy's cut and then removes them, revealing that the wound had healed*

J' Amy- Well, I could never do that. I think you can take care of yourself from here.

**_Shadow VS. Aqua_**

Shadow- Alright, princess. Don't think for a second because you're a girl that I'm going to go easy on you.

Aqua- *frowns* I'm not a princess... and don't worry Shads, I know how to handle my dad's old rival.

Shadow- Ugh, that STUPID nickname he gave me... I hated it. The Ultimate Lifeform shall never let such stupidity be my downfall. That's why he never beat me.

Aqua- Oh really? That's not what I heard.

Shadow- Well then... he has told you lies. Now, we shall start with defense. *creates a ball of green energy and launches it at Aqua* CHAOS BLAST!

Aqua- Don't you dare call my father a liar! *summersault kicks the blast back to Shadow*

Shadow- Hmph. *steps to one side, letting the blast go past him* *skates toward Aqua and starts throwing quick punches and kicks*

Aqua- *crosses her arms in an X blocking the rapid hits and kicks*

Shadow- *continues the same pattern of attacks, then throws a punch to the face*

Aqua- *before the hit lands, her hands glow and her hair starts to fly as energy flows around her* BLIZZARD! *everything freezes, covered in a hazy film, frozen in time*

Shadow- What the... how did you...

Aqua- I... I don't know... I just got... really angry... and... and...

Shadow- Chaos Spear!

Aqua- I WAS TALKING! HURRICANE BLAST! *shoots a large ball of water at Shadow*

Shadow- *jumps up, barely missing the attack* So... your powers are connected to your emotions, huh? That might be a problem for you in the future. I can't teach you anymore. I'm done here.

**End of training.**

So, the training ended around sunset. The twins had fallen asleep under the tree, while Shadow and J' Amy went home. Aqua and Ivy went over to wake the girls when the feeling of being watched lurked over them. In the distance, a female hedgehog stood on the top of a tall building, watching the group. A devious grin crept upon her face. "It's time I made my darkness be known..."


	13. Chapter 13- Aqua the HUMAN!

After a long day of training, the four girls- Aqua, Roxy, Ivy, and Roxanna- went back home. They were all a bit tired, so the stationed their selves on the couches of the living room in front of the tv. Roxanna was slowly dozing off to the right of Ivy, who was reaching over to grabs some popcorn out of the bowl on Roxy's lap. Aqua sat next to Roxy with a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong Aqua?" said Roxy as she set the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of them. "Well... it's just that... ever since I got here, I've been surrounded by humans, except for Ivy, Shadow, and J'Amy. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's not like I DON'T like being around you guys! It's just that... I feel so... different and left out." Aqua looked down at the floor for a moment. "I've felt the same way. To have fur and tails compared to a human... it gets a bit awkward when you think about it," said Ivy, before eating another piece of popcorn. "So, what are you guys saying? You don't want to be hedgehogs anymore?" questioned Roxy. "Well... yea. I guess you could say... we want to be human." Roxanna opened one eye at the statement Aqua had given, then slowly sat up. She glared at Aqua, then at Ivy, lastly Roxy. Roxy caught the glare and knew what she was planning. "Roxanna, no. I won't allow it," Roxy said in a stern and low voice. "Why not? It could work. We never TRULY tested it out. Now's our chance." "You're not testing out that machine on our friends! I've told you already, Project Shadow Man is scratched for good. After he got fired, he said he didn't need the machine anymore." "Yes, but then I got an offer from Amy. Remember, she works his job now." "So?! What good will it do her if we don't know if it works?!" "That's why I can test it, if they're willing to participate." The Thorndike twins looked at Aqua and Ivy. "Well, it sounds a little risky, but I guess a could try it." "If my big sister can do it, the so can I!" Roxanna smirked in confidence. She knew that Roxy would HAVE to let her experiment. Roxy rolled her eyes and started walking to a door across the room. "Well come on, follow me. The machine is in the basement. Don't touch anything, please." The four walked through the door, down the concrete stairs, into the basement, which looked more like a mad scientist's lab. There were several test tubes, lab coats, and computers all around the room. Roxy picked up a measuring tape and began to measure Aqua's arms, legs, height, and girth, then did the same with Ivy. She entered in the measurements into the computer to the far right. "Alright, the computer has been set to your specific measurements... (even though they're exactly the same) Ok, now I need for you to put on these body suits. The regular clothes you're wearing might disrupt the signals," stated Roxy, while handing them a bad with the suits in them. "The chamber to the right is where you san change. Let us know when you're ready to begin the transformation." Aqua and Ivy entered the chamber and closed the door, which was then locked on the outside. They took off their clothes and put on the suits. Aqua knocked on the small glass pane on the metal door and gave a thumbs up. Roxy started typing in some more information, then pushed a few buttons. The chamber filled with an orange smoke. The girls' vision got blurry as they slowly fell to the floor. About fifteen minutes later, they regained consciousness and their senses. Aqua sat up with a grunt, still breathing a bit heavy, looking at the floor. "Y-you ok, Ivy?" "Never been better." Ivy held out her hand to help Aqua up. Aqua looked up, and to her surprise, there was a human girl in front of her with curly green hair and purple eyes. "I-Ivy... is that you?" Ivy nodded, then helped up the blue haired girl with green eyes. "We're human... WE'RE HUMAN!" Aqua squealed as she studied her and her sister. The two of them got their wish. Now they can fit in like normal people. Yet, there is still a dark disturbance still lurking over them... watching their every move...


	14. Chapter 14- Sky Palace Scandal

As the months went by, Aqua and Ivy got used to their new human bodies while Roxy and Roxanna got used to not only their hedgie human friends, but their new haircuts as well. Everyone agreed that it was a little awkward that Roxy's hair looked like Aqua's and Roxanna's hair looked like Ivy's. Roxy's hair was cut very short to the nape of the neck, but still straight. Roxanna's hair was cut so that it was almost a shave in the back and layered hair on the top. Aqua's hair remained the same- long, light blue, bouncy and full of body. Ivy's hair was a bit longer than it was when she was a hedgehog, and a bit more curly too. The girls decided one day that it was time to celebrate, since there hasn't been a crime in a long time. They went downtown to a café and chatted until the food came. Roxanna was busy on her laptop doing research for a report on local endangered plants, Roxy was looking a pictures of male surfers, Ivy was on the phone talking to J' Amy, and being very loud about it too, in turn, Aqua sat being annoyed by her sister. Meanwhile, across town in an unknown place known as the Sky Palace, a robbery was taking place. A female hedgehog with deep violet, slightly curly hair and crimson eyes slowly slinked out of an unguarded room, when she was tackled by the palace guards. A tall female hedgehog, around the age of 17, with thick, grey hair with gold thunderbolt streaks in a puffball ponytail and light blue eyes stood in a strapless gold shirt that was ripped at the bottom, showing her stomach and a long skirt matching her top. She stood with a scowl on her face as she watched the thief be pinned and held down to the floor. "So... you thought you could try to steal the precious crystal of air AND the sacred family crown that has been here through generations? Did you think you could come in my palace and thieve from right under my nose?! Have you no dignity, no shame, no SOUL?! To do something so selfish, so stupid..." She stopped and stared at the thief, then started talking again as she walked away. "People like you should be exiled... but I shall spare you. I am not a queen of revenge nor selfishness, but of righteousness and ever lasting peace. Guards... throw her out." The thief looked at her and smirked. "Oh don't worry your highness. I know the way out." With that, she threw the guards off of her as a dark and powerful ora surrounded her. The queen stood in a fighting position. "If this is the way you want to end your days, I shall be the one to make it happen." A smaller female hedgehog, similar to the queen, but with two ribbon braided puffy ended ponytails and a halter shirt with a silver gem in the middle of it, came from behind a corner behind the queen, eager to see what was going to happen. "Go Sky! My big sis is gonna kick some booty!" The queen, known as Sky, quickly turned to her little sister with an expression of shock and anger. "S-Skylar?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Sky covered her mouth, realizing the swear she had said in front of her 12 year old sister. The thief took this chance and drew two black and violet daggers, lunging toward the child. Sky pushed her younger sister Skylar out of the way, then took her hand and started running down the nearest hallway. The thief smirked as she watched the two flee. "Try all you want, but you'll never escape the dark grasp of I, the Temptress of Void." Sky and Skylar ran down several flights of stairs and through the ballroom chamber, out of the palace doors. They would have kept running, but the fact that the palace resided on a floating island replayed in the girls minds. "Skylar, hold onto my hands tightly. We're going to have to fly down to the city." Skylar did so, and the two where lifted off the ground like weightless feathers and flew down on top of a nearby rooftop. They started running as fast as they could, with Skylar tripping over her long skirt every once in a while. "Skylar, I've told you, you can use the wind to your advantage, even with the simplest things like blowing your skirt so that you don't trip." "Yea, but~" "But nothing. Listen, my sister, it is time for you to take over a great responsibility and take over as the queen of the palace. Ever since I was blessed with the knowledge and the power of the wind and air, the words of the wise winds have always told me my time was short. Well... my time is up." She took of the crown that was in the hands of the thief and looked at it. "Take the family crown and wear it with honor. Even if you don't want to, keep it with you for as long as you live." A tear rolled down Skylar's face as she continued to listen to her sister's words. "Remember a few years ago. when we were training and I did that pretty light show and got stronger? Well, I did that with the help of this crystal in the crown- the crystal of air. It possesses the fury of one thousand thunder storms and the quickness of a sky full of lightning. This shall aid you on your journey to help protect the kingdom. You will meet two girls of water and earth. The combined elements of water, earth, fire, and air will save all that is precious. I know you can do it." "But, like... I-I don't understand! T-this is so whack, yo!" A dark voice emerged from a distance. "Of coarse you don't understand. You're just a weak child with power greater than you could possibly imagine. You thing you can stop me from plunging this pathetic world into darkness?! I'd like to see you try." Sky stood in a fighting stance once again, this time with a sickle with a thunderbolt shaped blade. She unwrapped a cloak like scarf from around her arm and threw it to Skylar. "Take my Airasial scarf to fly down lower to the streets. Find the girls of whom I spoke of. Go!" Skylar slowly nodded and tied the scarf around her neck. "And Skylar, remember this... let the lightning strike through your veins." Sky smiled, then returned her focus to the enemy in front of her. Skylar leaped off of the building and, with the help of the Airasial scarf, flew toward the horizon as her sister prepares for battle. The darkness grows stronger as the shattered light tries to find the pieces to make itself whole again.


	15. Chapter 15- Little Powers, Big Trouble

Across the other side town, the groups of girls- Aqua, Ivy, Roxy, and Roxanna- were driving back to there house. Roxanna sat in the driver's seat, while Ivy sat beside her. Aqua sat behind Ivy and Roxy sat behind Roxanna. Recalling that earlier her sister annoyed her to some extent, Aqua put on her headphones and turned the music on her mp3 player to 100% on the volume. She started to play with her air guitar and landed a few kicks to Ivy's seat, causing extreme irritation to the green haired girl. Roxy just looked out the window and laughed in her head to the scene next to her. "Hey sis, that was good eatin wasn't it? I'm so full, I could probably burst!" Roxanna just nodded, trying to keep her eyes on the road. "Yea, Roxy. I'm stuffed, too.." Roxy continued to gaze out of the window at the passing trees and pure white clouds in the sky. "Hey, you know something? There hasn't been really any crime in the last few months..." Roxanna was about to nod in response, but the radio announcer came on, interrupting the nonstop music marathon that was playing.

_**We interrupt this currently broadcasting station to bring you breaking news! In the downtown area of the city, a robbery has taken place at an unknown, newly discovered palace. Our officials tell us that it is know to the inhabitants as the "Balindian Sky Palace". The robber that supposedly broke into this astonishing palace in the sky is described to be a young female hedgehog around the age of 15. She has dark lavender fur and hair and crimson red eyes. She possibly is at the weight of 75 pounds. From what I am being told, she is known as the notorious "Princess of Venom and Void". She has plagued various other cities before ours with her powers of darkness and void, in search of certain crystals for her own devious purposes. If she is happened to be spotted, do not confront her. Call authorities IMMEDIATELY. Stay tuned for further updates and information.**_

And with that, the radio continued to play its music. Roxy started to regret what she had said earlier. Aqua and Ivy looked out the window, thinking about what they had just heard. Those descriptions... they sounded so familiar. For some reason, they matched Ivy and Aqua to a T, but neither of them had dark lavender hair or fur and they certainly didn't have red eyes. Why did it feel like they knew the person? Roxy started to get irritated by the silent conversation that was happening. "Grrr, guys, we have to do something! It was finally a peaceful city and then this chick had to go and ruin it for everyone!" Roxanna could tell that her sister meant what she was saying, but she knew better. "Roxy, it's too dangerous. Even if there was something we could do, like "try" to fight her, how would we do it? We don't have any weapons or powers or anything!" Aqua's eyebrow raised slightly. "Um, have you forgotten that Ivy and I have powers? I'm sure that if I tried enough, my powers could-" Aqua snapped her fingers and waited for something to happen. "M-my powers... they're not working!" Roxy just looked at Aqua. "Well... that's the price you pay for being a human. We don't have powers." That enraged Aqua greatly. "Well that's no fun! Change us back!" "But Aqua-" "Change. Us. Back. NOW!" Roxy just kept quiet and nodded. Roxanna turned the corner and headed to there house. She pulled into their drive way and Aqua and Ivy quickly got out and headed inside, making a mad dash to the basement. Roxy and Roxanna soon made it down there a few minutes later. Aqua and Ivy already had on their specially made suits and entered the chamber. Roxy, once again entered in several pieces of information and pressed a numerous variety of buttons. Smoke filled the chamber quickly as the Thorndike twins watched the door and heard a slight thud. The smoke cleared as Aqua tried to sit up. "Mmph... I-Ivy... are you ok?" "Yea... I think so. You?" Aqua nodded. "I'm fine, but... something feels off..." Both girls looked at each other and gasped. They quickly put their regular clothes back on and exited the chamber. "Roxy! Roxanna!" They called to them in unison. "Why do we..." "... look like..." They took turns in yelling then decided on unison again. "LITTLE KIDS?!" They were right. The clothes they were wearing started to fall off their small framed bodies. Roxanna's eyes widened. She quickly went over to the nearby computer to check the data and information showing on the screen. "This can't be right! The data displaying here shows that the molecular structure in your DNA has been altered _severely_ and that future changes to them are... _inconclusive._ Meaning that if we tried to change you back to normal, it would fail, and maybe even make it worse. The good news is that you can still grow to your real age from this one... at 12. I'm so sorry..." There was an eerie silence in the room as everyone tried to soak in what was said. To know that you won't be the same anymore is a scary thought. It is sometimes hard to handle, but the darkness that listened to this is handling it very well. She's almost filled with joy... if it wasn't going to make her sick.


	16. Chapter 16- Evil Never Changes

The girls stood in the room silent for what seemed like an eternity, thinking about the young hedgehogs' life being altered, along with their body, until Aqua finally spoke up. "Well, guys, it's not like it's the end of the world. I mean, now that we have our powers back, we should be able to handle things better than when we were humans. We can probably stop that thief, too." Roxy scowled at Aqua's comment. "Don't tell me you're still thinking about going after her?! No offense, but in your condition, you couldn't take on a flea. You're a kid!" Aqua just looked at her hand and smirked. "So what? I have powers of a 15 year old. I'm still as strong as I used to be." The blue haired girl's hand started to glow as she swirled streams of water around her hand. Roxanna looked at Ivy with a great concern on her face. "Ivianna... are you really gonna go through with this? At your state, anything could happen! I don't want you to get hurt." Ivy shifted her feet as she looked at the floor. "Well... I'm sure I'll be fine... if Aqua can do it, so can I. Just trust me, we can do this!" Roxy looked away and smirked. "Fine. Just come back in one piece, will ya?! We'll try to find out where this "Princess of Venom and Void" is on our computer, while you two try and look for her on the streets. You might want to try to find some better clothes, too. Those are kinda falling off of you." Ivy and Aqua smiled. "Roger that!" "Alright!" The two hedgehogs sped upstairs and out the door, excited about their new challenge ahead of them. They stopped at the closest clothes store, which in fact, was a costume store. They each picked out an outfit to buy and tried them on. Aqua had a blue halter top that showed her stomach and had a black line down the sides. Two gold straps fell to her arms and were connected by a gold colored pearl. Her pants matched her top and were covered with the blue knee-high boots she was wearing. Aqua found some finger less gloves with gold bangles that matched her outfit. Ivianna had on a sparkly light green tank top and skirt made of flower petals. Her hair was tied back into two ponytails rolled up. The two went up to the counter and approached the clerk. Aqua looked at the young woman and then it dawned on her- she didn't have any money to pay for the costumes. Then Aqua quickly had an idea. She turned around and snapped her fingers. An orb of water formed in her hands. She squeezed her hands together, then released them to show a piece of ice that looked like a very expensive crystal. She turned back around and handed the clerk the fake crystal, then left the store with Ivy. The two ran all around town, searching for a hedgehog that fit the description they heard on the radio. After hours of searching with no luck, the two young hedgehogs headed back home. Aqua opened the door with her head down. "Roxy, we got no signs of her in the city... Roxy? ROXY?!" Aqua found Roxy and Roxanna unconscious on the living room floor. She rushed over to see if they were alright, then heard a scream come from behind her. "AQUA! Help me!" Aqua quickly turned around to see her sister strangling against her captor, the very hedgehog they were looking for. "Hehe... Black Crystal of Void... Neutralize." She attached a black crystal to Ivy's neck, which started to produce black energy beams. Ivy winced in pain as she slowly drifted unconscious and fell into the thief's arms. Aqua was filled with rage by then. "LET GO OF HER! HURRICANE BLAST!" A giant blast of water shot out of Aqua's hand toward the fiend. She raised her hand, which was surrounded by a dark ora. "Poison Sphere!" A small black orb shot out of her hand, slashing through Aqua's attack, and hitting her dead in her stomach, creating a large, bleeding bruise. The crook laughed at the sight, pleased with her actions. "Still weak, I see, Princess Aqua. You never could beat me. You were too much of a goody two shoes! Just like your sister here. But don't worry. I'll take good care of Ivianna. She'll be safe in the arms of my master- Queen Galaxia. If you really want your bratty little sister back, meet me in the Nevada Desert and bring with you the Sword of Water and the Bow and Arrow of Earth. It'll be just like old times, where I keep Ivy in the corner while we wrestled it out for who went with Mom and her to the market. You always one, but this time I'LL be the victor and you'll be the wimpy loser! Heh... guess I'll see you later... Princess Aquamarine." Aqua, lying on the floor in tears, was powerless to help her sister. "Wait... before you go... who are you?" "Hahaha! You still haven't figured it out yet?! Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'm not your family any more, but just remember the name Vipress." With that, Vipress left in a dark puff of smoke with Ivianna in her hands. Aqua was in shock. Her thought to be dead sister was in fact no dead at all, but alive and... evil. She just kidnapped her own sister. That was a new low, even for Vipress. That wasn't the sister Aqua knew... she's changed.


End file.
